


what a waste of a lovely night

by callistoisnotaplanet



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, Song: A Lovely Night (La La Land), This Last Tag Is Confusing But You'll Understand It When You Read, Thoughts Mixed With Talking, Translation Available, some kind of fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistoisnotaplanet/pseuds/callistoisnotaplanet
Summary: Onde os pensamentos de Mark estão cheios de um garoto de camisa amarela, mas é claro que eles não sentem nada um pelo outro.Claro que não.(English Translation Available) (Tradução em Inglês Disponível Nas Notas Iniciais)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	what a waste of a lovely night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what a waste of a lovely night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060753) by [callistoisnotaplanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistoisnotaplanet/pseuds/callistoisnotaplanet). 



> olá pessoas! eu estou de volta!  
> essa é uma tradução de uma fic que eu já postei aqui e como ela é bem curtinha, eu achei legal traduzir ela e postar aqui, por mais que a comunidade brasileira nesse site seja minúscula, mas espero que gostem. :)  
> os avisos são:  
> -essa fic é completamente inspirada em uma música do filme La La Land, por mais que não seja obrigatório ter visto o filme pra entender, seria bom ver a cena e ver a letra da música porque algumas falas são iguaizinhas a letra também. aqui a cena no [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waTDxRZ93Qc)  
> -eu também tenho outra fic markhyuck em pt e vou deixar ela [aqui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891159) de recomendação!
> 
> tem mais notas no final com o meu tt e o meu cc, se alguém quiser dar um alô.  
> e deixe um comentário ou um kudo se quiser :)  
> boa leitura!

O céu estava de perder o fôlego.

Não preto, mas um horizonte rosa que se misturava com uma cor azul escuro que dava contraste às estrelas. Cada estrela parecia pronta para contar uma história diferente que já havia presenciado, uma jovem com sonhos, um casal perdido, um músico sem esperanças e talvez dois garotos que não conseguiam manter uma conversa sem se perderem nos próprios pensamentos. Nesse momento, Mark se perguntava como ele e Donghyuck pareciam para as estrelas, se elas julgavam como eles sentavam com apenas alguns centímetros de distância e se encaravam quando o outro não estava olhando, como eles seguiam os passos do outro sem perceber enquanto procuravam pelo carro de Donghyuck, como estão cientes da presença do outro até mesmo quando estão em silêncio e imaginam a opinião das estrelas que os observam.

Donghyuck suspira enquanto olha a vista, provavelmente notando como a cidade parecia brilhar. Começava a anoitecer e as luzes já se acendiam, mas mesmo com a iluminação dos postes da rua, a vista da colina era o que mais se notava. Os inúmeros pontos iluminados em uma imensidão de casas e prédios faziam a vista de um banco de concreto no alto de uma rua de retorno vazia parecer feita-a-mão, feita para eles. A rua contava com várias árvores e talvez nada mais além do pavimento vazio em um dia normal. Hoje entretanto, carros estacionados ocupavam a rua inteira e os donos se encontravam em uma festa na casa de algum produtor famoso de L.A. que morava em um bairro mais nobre da cidade. Era uma casa linda, havia de se admitir. Mas nada mais encantador que essa vista, claro.

“Nada demais para se ver, huh?”

“Já vi melhores.” Donghyuck concordou.

Mark joga uma pedra na cidade.

Donghyuck aperta o botão de “Destravar” na chave de seu carro mais uma vez, sem resposta.

Sua camisa era amarela. Colorida, feita de seda, gola solta que mostrava os ombros e clavículas. E um pouco de pele, pele um pouco mais escura que a de Mark, pele que contrasta tão bem com a cor dessa camisa e que dá vida ao preto do jeans rasgado e o marrom dos sapatos de Donghyuck. Os sapatos dele tinham um pequeno salto que de primeira vista não pareciam desconfortáveis, mas andar neles o dia inteiro devia ser pelo menos um pouco doloroso. 

“Na verdade eles não tão ruins.”

“Ah, sério?”

“É, eles batem quando eu ando mas na verdade eles são bem confortáveis.” Ele demonstra batendo os calcanhares e fazendo um pequeno barulho. “Eu tenho um All-Star desgastado nessa bolsa, aliás.” Donghyuck tira o par de tênis da bolsa e olha para Mark com expectativa, que apenas acena com a cabeça confuso. O garoto ri e começa a tirar os sapatos e trocá-los pelo tênis.

Mark sorriu ao ver Donghyuck amarrando os sapatos e desviou o olhar do garoto, colocando a mão nos bolsos da calça e encarando as árvores. Ele poderia dar uma folga, certo? Huuuuum, aparentemente não. Ele chuta um pouco de terra na direção dos pés de Donghyuck, sem ver seu rosto, é claro. Donghyuck solta um ruído confuso e para por um momento. Mark continua sorrindo e espera alguns segundos antes de fazê-lo novamente, desta vez ganhando um tapa no braço do garoto de, agora, tênis que suspira indignado que encara a vista novamente. Fofo.

Mark ri e segue o olhar do outro.

Um suspiro. “Essa vista é romântica, algum casal adoraria.” Donghyuck afirmou.

"Eles iriam. Mas há apenas…” Mark olhou para o rosto de Donghyuck com um sorriso.

“Você e eu.” E o sorriso que ele recebe em resposta é com certeza a coisa mais bonita que ele viu essa noite.

"E não temos chance." Ele rapidamente olha para os lábios de Donghyuck. "Que pena."

Os dois se levantam ao mesmo tempo e dão a volta no banco, olhando os carros estacionados novamente. Mark joga uma última pedrinha. Donghyuck pressiona o botão mais algumas vezes em sua direção, sem resposta. Ele olha para o blazer de Mark em suas mãos, a tempo de vê-lo esfregando em algum ponto da manga e de repente seus lábios estão se curvando novamente. "O que? Terno chique de poliéster?

Mark tira o olhar do blazer e vê atentamente Donghyuck cada vez mais perto. Ele ri e coloca as mãos nos bolsos novamente. "É lã." Eles têm quase a mesma altura, então Mark precisa olhar um só pouco para baixo para encarar seus lábios novamente, sentindo a respiração de Donghyuck mais próxima.

Donghyuck sorri. “Talvez isso agrade alguém que possa sentir uma faísca. Mas francamente não estou sentindo nada.”

Ah sim. Esse sorriso seria a morte dele. Eles nunca deixam os olhos do outro enquanto brigam, se isso pode ser chamado de briga. Mark tem certeza de como eles se parecem para as estrelas agora. "É isso mesmo?" E Donghyuck assente levemente, fazendo os dois tocarem os narizes por um momento.

"Ou poderia ser menos do que nada."

"Bom saber."

"Então você concorda?" E agora eles estão olhando um para o outro os lábios, suas respirações quase misturadas. Tão perto que ele pode ver seu reflexo nos olhos brilhantes de Donghyuck. Mas isso ainda não acabou.

"Isso mesmo." E Donghyuck recua e dá um passo para trás, o sorriso nunca sai do rosto enquanto ele olha para os olhos de Mark. Ele clica no botão mais uma vez e desta vez o carro apita de volta.

Seu sorriso é evidente quando diz. "Que desperdício de uma noite adorável."

E se eles se beijaram aquela noite, as estrelas nunca contaram pra ninguém.

**Author's Note:**

> eeee... rainha do final aberto, eu sei  
> obrigada por ler!
> 
> cc: [callistoisnotaplanet](https://curiouscat.qa/callistoisnotplanet)  
> tt: [planetcallisto](https://twitter.com/planetcallisto)
> 
> tchaaaauuu


End file.
